yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Scheme B Bus Routes
Scheme B History Scheme B buses were introduced in 1974 to supplement SBS bus routes, especially on high demand routes. It started off with 50 routes with 800 buses, and had been tweaked in 1997 with the number "6xx". However, Scheme B had declined since 2003 mostly due to the bus rationalisation. The operating hours are largely expanded from peak hours which supplements existing trunk services to longer hours. Its last usage is in 2014, and closed the chapter of Scheme B Bus Routes. Currently, the "Red Arrow" is being defunct, hence the DR and JR services were withdrawn in 2014 and Scheme B were withdrawn altogether, closing the chapter! My point exactly, we have no lists of shops or hotels in London or Singapore, yet here we have a list of bus routes in Singapore rather than limited number of notable items - such as Land Transport Authority or Singapore Buses. There are two problems - ideally it should be written as a prose like Buses in Bristol; or merged into Singapore Buses but it is expensive than throwing away. Secondly the list is belong to the number of individual routes - deletion/removal/disposal of it without deleting individual routes - first is likely to have a loss - some of the routes are notable, and will need to keep can probably be deleted without difficulty - but again is going to be simpler process than a simple removal of List of bus routes in Singapore. The way I interpret NOTTRAVEL is this: a travel guide is a synthesis of those items mentioned, but a list of ONE of those items is OK, for the sake of documentation. So, if this were a list of bus routes, that included tourist stops, restaurants, etc., that's a travel guide. This, however, is a list of bus routes for the sake of documenting where the bus routes are. There seems to be a consensus that a "List of bus routes in X place" articles are OK. BUT, and this is a big BUT, I am not sure this list is manageable. A list has to be manageable. If these routes change yearly, that's a big problem. Maintenance is a big problem, but has never been a convincing argument in AfDs since its argued that things like football stats are updated more regularly - despite this bus route lists seldom are updated even after an AfD where its promised they will be. However to me, not Travel is clear "articles need not list every x,y,or z" unless all said x(s) are independently notable. To date over 80 bus route lists (nearly all of the UK) have been deleted on the basis of this interpretation of NOTTRAVEL and on the fact that they are all primary source based and fail to be noted in secondaries. Disposal will end up having loss of information - of which there are many people who are trying to convince it. We should not list every non-notable contract for Scheme B Bus Routes. An encyclopedic article might be written from secondary sources on provision of bus services in Singapore but it is not allowed to include full route list. An article on Scheme B bus routes is suitable, but not the list.